


Breaking Barriers

by Jayci



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayci/pseuds/Jayci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby Wells has been bullied and beaten by Jasper and her friends for just about two years for being spoken to by a mysterious girl once. After speaking up for herself, she meets the girl again, and to get through to Ruby, This girl is going to have to break through to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We meet again

My feet scampered on the soft ground as I moved swiftly through the woods. The wind was hitting me like a good cold slap. The clothes I was wearing were soaked, chilling me to the bone. My legs were starting to scream I had been running so long. Don’t stop, I think. The path seemed longer the more I ran; I could still hear the sound of feet hitting the ground in the distance.  
I paused as the woods disappeared, and my feet hit concrete. I gazed down the direction of the road, nothing. Nothing was there waiting, nothing waiting to get me. My feet sprinted down the road. I passed the gas station, but once I was in front of the house next to it, I didn’t see the kid waiting there to tackle me.  
My body hit the ground with great force. The kid on top of me must have weighed two-eighty at the least, and stood up laughing once I hit the ground.  
“Guys! I got em!” she yelled. I heard laughing at a short distance and tried to get up, but was tackled once again.  
“She can run!” one of them yelled.  
“Well, of course, Little Ruby can!” the tallest one said smirking. “She didn’t stop either! Jeez that was a workout just to do this!” She then proceeded to kick me in the stomach. I heard loud laughter as all the air was knocked out of me. The pain stayed for a few moments before I tried to get up again. Fists took hold of the front of my jacket and picked me up, I just got my footing when her fist met my face. I saw stars and stumbled backwards. My eyes flicked up to see her fist raised again and I braced myself. Nothing ever came, my eyes opened to see a phone the girls hand, and her backing off and running away.  
“Peridot, where you going?” one of them named Jasper, yelled confused. I saw them running towards her; five girls running toward their friend for an unknown reason. I took my chance and fled. Walking was difficult with my overworked legs, how long had I even been running? An hour? I shuffled around my pocket for my phone, my finger clicked a button and a bright colorful screen greeted me with the time of eight-thirteen. Perfect, I thought to myself. My pace quickened, being home by seven was the only rule I ever really had. Now I would have to come up with some lazy, untrue reason to being late. The thought of being lucky hadn’t crossed my mind, I could have been beaten a lot worse. The only thought in my head though, was to just get home.  
The heat hitting my face was calming. I crept up to my room to change out of my clothes. Once changed, I walked into the bathroom to see the damage. I lifted my shirt to see a bruise forming on my stomach. The center was red but the ends were starting to turn black and blue. Breathing wasn’t difficult, but when I brushed my finger against the bruised flesh I cringed. I released the shirt and looked at my face, my cheek was bruised, and I had a couple other scratches, probably from being tackled.The black bruise made my red eyes stand out, and my wet, curly dark brown hair almost looked black. I reached up and took off the red ribbon keeping it in place.  
I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, my mind was lost with confusion, after all everything happened years ago. I just turned fourteen and was in the beginning of my fresh start to a new school, I may have been quiet, I may still be quiet, but apparently I was interesting to a few girls, but now people refuse to talk to me due to the beatings, the bullying, everything. They’re scared that they’ll be a target, and that is a good reason to be scared.  
The first beating happened because of jealousy. I was beaten because of a girl who talked to me. I was beaten because of a girl I never talk to. I’m still beaten because of a girl I never talked to. That girl actually broke up with her boyfriend, after hearing about the incident. Sounds so much like a bad beginning part in a romance novel. Now, two years later, her girlfriend no longer feels the jealousy, it's amusing to him to come after me. I concluded that he is just horrifyingly pathetic. The only thing more pathetic besides her actions is the fact she uses “Little Ruby” as an insult. My mind wandered.  
“Ruby, are you coming down for supper?” I heard my mom yell down the hall, her voice breaking silence.  
“No, I ate on the way home, mom!”  
“Are you sure?” She was closer to the door now.  
“Yeah, That's why I walked in a little late,”  
“Okay, next time call before you do, a little heads up would have been nice,”  
“Sorry, I will next time, I promise,” I called back. I heard her footsteps retreating towards the kitchen. I can imagine her disappointed face as well. Pain shoots through me, I hate to make her feel alone. I know exactly what it’s like, but hiding the bruises prevents her from worrying, which will make her even more upset. She’s gone through enough, I thought to myself. She doesn’t need to worry about me, she had to see dad die. It happened over a year ago when I was fifteen, turning sixteen in just a few months.  
I left the bathroom and fell into bed. Not even a minute goes by and I already feel drowsy. Sleep overpowers my beaten body, and my eyes drift shut. Tomorrow is going to be awful, I thought. That was the last thing I remember before sleep took over me.  
The next day the walk to school was quiet. The sound of the car passing was rare, and I heard no birds. I enjoyed the quiet. It was relaxing, and a big difference from the yelling I always hear. I walked up the steps and pulled on the door handle, the door opened with a soft creek. The noise inside the school was deafening. Girls shouting and screaming about random things; guys yelling about the girl they just hit on. The sound of hundreds of shoes shuffling through the hallway was enough to give me a headache.  
The day was like every other day. The usual glares, and the rare occurrence of some pencils being thrown at me. I was walking to my last hour when the sound of my name roars through the hallway.  
“Ruby Wells, please report to the office! Ruby Wells, please report to the office!” My stomach dropped. What do they want? My footsteps echoed through the empty hallway, all the other kids have gone to class while I’m still making my way to the office. My eyes settle on the office door, my hand stretched out to open it. The door opens with little effort, and I’m escorted to a chair in front of the principal's office. A man opens the door and I’m greeted by a friendly face with gray hair slicked back.  
“Ms. Wells” he said. I nod, making it obvious that I want to leave. He nods back and motions for me to follow him into his office.  
“Where did that bruise come from my friend?” He asks. I am not your friend, I think. I raise my hand up to my face and fake a surprised expression.  
“Oh the bruise, my brother hit me with the baseball again,”  
He gives me a questionable look “Baseball?”  
“Yeah, he’s starting fast pitch in the spring,”  
“I see, are you sure it wasn’t Jasper and her friends again?”  
“No, it's been months since that last happened.” I say. He gave me a hard stare, while I kept my face still with a small smile.  
“Alright, have a good day, Ms. Wells,” He says. I was shocked, but kept my face still, I was expecting him to push on, ask more questions, but he just leaned back and started to pick up some papers. I realized that he knew he wasn’t going to get any information to help me. I also realized that he shouldn’t have to help me, or call me down here.  
“You to, Mr. Gibson,” I say. I walked out relieved, and angry. I wasn’t angry at Mr.Gibson, I was angry at everything else, Jasper and her stupid friends, the glares, the bullying I was sick of it, I had had enough. Why should I have to lie about it? Why should I push everything away and worry about it? I realized, I reached my limit. I walked to my class with only ten minutes left, I walked in and sat down, oblivious to what the teacher was lecturing the class about.  
The bell rang, and the whole school was in a frenzy to leave while I calmly walked out. The walk home wasn’t quiet, I was pushed down before I even got out of the school parking lot. I turned around to see Jasper and her friends circling me, and my temper was starting to rise.  
“Look it’s little Ruby,” Jasper said with a grin.  
I smiled. This is it. It was the perfect time to strike back, we were still on school ground. “Well I guess it is,” I say back. Her grin disappeared.  
“What?” She asked, confused to hear my voice.  
“Go ahead, beat me,” I say with a wild grin. “I’m done with your crap, all of this nonsense over what? Something that happened two years ago?” I start to yell. “After two years, you still do it! You still come after me! Why? Why do you do it?” She looks around worried, knowing I was drawing attention. Her eyes snapped back to me, Orange orbs confused due to not knowing the answer.  
“I ugh, you-”  
“I know!” I roared, completely cutting her off. “I know why,” I more calmly repeated. I looked her in the eyes and never broke contact while the words came from my mouth. “You’re still as pathetic as you were two years ago.” There was murmuring in the crowd that gathered. Her hands came up and tugged at her messy bleached hair.  
Her eyes darted everywhere but seemed to not focus on one thing, as if she was trying to come up with a reason to why she was doing what she was doing. I scanned over the heads of a few people, and saw a teacher coming over from her car. Her eyes drew back to mine, focused on the teacher approaching, her eyes grew dark and focused in the direction I was looking. The dark orbs snapped back to mine with fear, and what? surprise? No, she couldn’t be that simple minded, could she? A teacher on school ground surprised him? She’s more pathetic than I thought. I thought to myself.  
The crowd started to slowly decrease, Jasper was in a panic when I decided to speak again. “So?” my arms opened wide, as if I was opening up for someone. “You gonna come at me? Or run like the pathetic idiot you are?” The grin I gave of must have been wicked. The fear protruding from her eyes when it formed increased. Her eyes met the teacher approaching, then snapped back to mine with a glare. Her feet began to move towards me, my eyes never left hers as she walked passed me.  
Once I saw them a few feet away, I began to walk backwards to look at the few people from the decreased crowd, as if to say, “Sorry for no fight,” Then spun around and walked away. The grin on my face refused to disappear, I spoke out, I finally did something to get her off my back. I was actually proud of myself, since, I don’t know how long.  
The harsh swoosh of the cars passing me hadn’t fazed me until I was a few blocks away from the school. The next turn I took took me into the more silent part of the town where I lived. While I moved forward, my mind overtook me, thoughts of the beatings and my voice rising. It wouldn’t be all over now would it? No. That glare she gave me. It was screaming for revenge. But for what though? My words? Me embarrassing her? She's at fault though, she chose school ground, one of her idiotic friends will let him know what he did wrong. My mind refused to calm down, I paused and noticed the wooded trail I ran down the night before, before I realized, I was heading straight towards it. It’s early, I thought. I can take a little time to go down here. The rocky earth of the path turned into one covered with leaves and twigs that rustled under my movement. I inhaled taking in the crisp fall scent. I enjoyed coming here, nothing was better for me, just to clear my head, which I more often needed.  
I smiled unknowingly, the slight breeze, the absent sound of cars, no birds. Something that made no noise, something that was so calming, something I deeply enjoyed so much. Quiet.  
“Hello,” A shudder of surprise ran through my body when the voice emerged from nowhere. I looked over my shoulder to see a slightly taller, thinner girl with thick blue hair with bangs that covered most her features.  
“You,” I whispered.


	2. Guilt

Uncomfortable silence filled the atmosphere between the two. Ruby’s breathing was very even and deep, nothing compared to the blue, mannequin like girl who stood only a few feet from her.   
“What,” Ruby spoke, breaking the silence, “Do you want?”  
“I, well, I suppose...do you remember me?” The girl finished her sentence with a mere whisper. This surprised Ruby, she didn’t know what to expect, but it wasn’t that. She didn’t know what to make of this girl. Yes, she did remember her, but what she remembered made her angry. Ruby’s hands slowly closed into fists.   
“I do,” Ruby answered confidently, “but not your name.”  
“Sapphire, Sapphire Brooks.”  
“Ah I see,” Ruby paused, “Is there...something you ne-”  
“I’m sorry,” the comment took the red girl back, “you have every right to hate me.” Ruby stared in confusion, an apology? Her mind wandered, that was the last thing she expected. “I just couldn’t stand it any longer, It’s all my fault. You should be happy and social like you were two years ago, but it’s my fault you get beaten every other week. I wanted to talk to you for so long and when I finally did it all went to hell, I just, I’m so sorry, I just... I jus-”  
“I don’t hate you,” Ruby cut her off. She was inches from the girl, her anger had melted, and she found herself holding the girl’s arms in fear of the girl getting anymore upset, “It’s not your fault either.” The blue girl was shaking, obviously upset, and most likely cold as well, she was wearing a dress that went down to her knees with a light sweatshirt, “It’s been two years, don’t tell me you’ve thought all this for that long.”  
“I-I have.”  
“There’s a gas station down the road.” The blue girl looked at Ruby through her bangs and with what she could only assume was a confused expression.  
“So?”   
“So, you’re In a dress and light sweatshirt In the middle of november, you must be cold. Also you said you wanted to talk to me for a long time right?” Sapphire simply nodded, “Well, now you get to. Let’s go.” Ruby and Sapphire walked in silence, the station was only a minute or so away, Ruby told Sapphire to get whatever she wanted and meet her by the check out, both immediately went to get hot chocolate. They smiled and ruby went and got some chips and met Sapphire at the checkout.  
“All together or separate?” The cashier asked.  
“Together,” Ruby answered before Sapphire had a chance, and pulled her wallet out to pay.  
“You don’t have to do that,” Sapphire said looking up at Ruby.  
“You’re right, I don’t, but I don’t mind,” Ruby said, It was rare for her to do nice things, due to the lack of people she talked to. But when she had the chance to do something nice, she would do it.   
“You’re so sweet,” Sapphire said when she sat down across the table from ruby, “You’re so kind as well. You don’t deserve all the beatings and bullying an-”  
“Enough of that,” Sapphire looked up, expecting a scowl, but was instead greeted with a smile, “You get more and more upset the more you talk about it, and you don’t deserve to be upset. Like I said before it’s not your fault.” Sapphire was looking down, she was overwhelmed with the guilt she had for those two years and she was so mad at herself for so long. To be forgiven and told it wasn’t her fault made her feel even more anger at herself then she did before.   
“How can you just forgive me so quickly?” She asked. Tears began to fall. “I just don’t understand, I was so stupid and cowardly.”  
“D-don’t cry!” Ruby panicked, she went over and sat next to Sapphire and put her hands on her shoulders. She had no idea how to comfort someone and stiffened when Sapphire put her head on her chest. Out of instinct Ruby put her arms around her and hugged her, she hated seeing people upset. “If either of us is stupid, it’s me,” Ruby let out a light laugh “It took me two years to stand up to Jasper.”  
“I don’t think you’re stupid,” Sapphire mumbled against Ruby.  
“Well you definitely aren’t,” Ruby whispered, “You were smart enough to break up with her.”  
“Break up with her?” Sapphire lifted her head up to reveal tear stained cheeks and a confused expression. “We never dated.”  
“What?” It was Ruby’s turn to be confused, “But that’s what I always heard, stuff about you two.”  
“Rumors.” Sapphire simply said, she began to shake again, “It was just all rumors, I-I hate her, she always harassed me, and followed me, and when I talked to you...all this-” Ruby shushed her.  
“You know what that means?” Sapphire shook her head, “Jasper is just extremely pig headed.” Sapphire finally gave off a small smile. “Really though, she does all that to you and you still think it’s your fault? It’s all Jasper. It’s all her fault. Don’t ever think I hate you either, I don’t even know you well enough, but from what I know now, I’d like to get to know you.”  
“You want to be friends?” Sapphire asked, she flooded with warmth. She didn’t expect a friendship out of this.   
“I wouldn’t have been this nice to you if I didn’t.” Ruby answered, and pretended not to notice Sapphires blush. Sapphire lunged and hugged Ruby tightly, Ruby tensed as she did before.   
“I understand If this makes you uncomfortable, and I apologize If it does, but you deserve it. You deserve so much more than you have gotten.” Sapphire was answered with a small laugh and Ruby’s arms gripping around her tightly. She blushed when she realized how much she enjoyed the others touch, and how safe she felt.   
Sapphires pocket began to vibrate, she wasted no time in answering the call. “Hello?”  
“It’s mom, look outside.” Her and Ruby both looked outside, a inch of snow was covering the ground, and the snow didn’t look like it was going to stop anytime soon.  
“Oh no.”  
“Please tell me your at home.”  
“I’m sorry to tell you I’m not.”  
“Where are you?”  
“Eating with a friend right now.”  
“How close are you to the house?”  
“Not close at all...”  
“Okay. See if you can spend the night with her, or one of your friends. They are short one person tonight at the nursing home.”  
“Y-you won’t be home until morning?”  
“Yes I’m sorry hunny. But I’ll get you as soon as I’m done tomorrow.”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay, night, I love you.”  
“I love you too mom.” With that she hung up. She looked at Ruby and paused for a moment. This is too soon, and too much to ask. But what better way to get to know a friend than a sleep over? If she even lets me stay. Sapphire thought, and finally gained enough courage to ask. “Ruby?”  
“Yeah? Hey you think we should get going? Snows coming down fast.”  
“About that...” Ruby finally looked at her and listened, “I need to ask you a favor.”  
“Okay, what is it?”  
“Would you mind if I stayed the night?” Ruby paused and thought it over.   
“Yeah you can, how far away do you live?”  
“Out by the lake.”  
“And your mom is?”  
“Working an all night shift.” Ruby laughed.  
“I guess I have no choice.” Sapphire felt awful after Ruby said that.  
“I-I don’t want to be a burden, I shouldn’t have asked such a favor.”   
“What? Burden?” Ruby looked at Sapphire, “We’re friends now right?” Sapphire nodded, “What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t let you sleep over?”  
“A sensible one.”  
“No, a shitty one,” Ruby looked at Sapphire and looked outside again, she took off her jacket and handed It to Sapphire, “It’s only a short walk to my house, plus you need It more than I do.” Sapphire looked at what Ruby was wearing without her jacket on, It was just a simple tight fitting black long sleeve, but what Sapphire noticed was Ruby’s arms and back. She could see every detail, every curve, every muscle, and oh did she like that. Sapphire put the thick jacket on and followed Ruby outside. Immediately Sapphire was thankful for Ruby, she could hardly feel her legs, the cold seemed to slowly creep up her legs the more she walked, but with Ruby’s jacket on, she seemed to forget the cold. She seemed to forget everything except the red girl whom she was so happy to be with.


	3. Fear

“Here we are,” Ruby mumbled.  
“Wow,” was all Sapphire could manage. Ruby’s home was bigger than most people’s. Walking in there was a short hallway that ended in a “T” shape, to the left was the living room with a decent size television, to the right was a Kitchen with an island table with a granite top in the middle. Ruby walked left into the living room and set her backpack down on the couch.  
“Yeah, my mom usually works second shift, so she won’t be home till late,” Ruby paused then continued, “You probably need clothes right? Here come on.” Sapphire followed ruby to a large set of stairs and walked up them, once reaching the top they went to the second door on the right with a large black “R” on it.   
When Sapphire walked in she was greeted with the sight of trophies, many of them, little league, middle school volleyball, High school volleyball and softball. That’s why she must be so strong and muscular, Sapphire thought, she plays so many sports. Other than the trophies the room was pretty plain, excluding the few photos she had, Dark maroon bed color and white walls. One window with the shade down. The only source of light was from the two lamps ruby had. There was a huge television across from Ruby’s bed. Ruby was digging around In her dresser and pulled out a black T-shirt that was to small for her anyway, and a pair of her volleyball shorts. “Here, if you don’t want shorts I have some sweatpants if you want,” Ruby said.  
“Oh no no this is fine, thank you so much for this, you didn’t have to.”  
“I don’t mind, I’m usually by myself anyway so it’s kind of nice to have company.”  
“You don’t have any siblings?”   
“I,” Ruby paused once again, “don’t want to talk about it.”   
“I-I didn’t me-”  
“It’s fine,” Ruby said with a reassuring smile, “I’ll leave you to change, want anything while I’m down stairs?”  
“Water would be amazing.”  
“Mmk, water, got it.” Ruby then turned and left. Her mind wandered when she was walking down the stairs, it wandered to what sapphire would look like in those shorts, and under them. NO. Ruby thought, Jeez what is wrong with me? I just befriended this person and to think about her like that? Ruby felt as though she should have known better, but she couldn’t stop herself, ever since the blue girl first approached her. Her small body structure and the thick blue hair drove Ruby nuts, and the bangs and the usual stone cold expression were so mysterious, Ruby was constantly thinking about what she was hiding. She felt bad for the blue girl as well, It was obvious that she had been wanting to say all that for so long and when she finally did, she broke down. She seemed so small, so....fragile. Ruby thought, that was another reason she was being nice, she didn’t want the girl so upset over her.   
Ruby grabbed two bottles of water, and then proceeded to head back up the stairs. She walked into her room to find Sapphire sitting cross legged on her bed all changed, carried away with whatever she was doing on her phone. God dammit, Ruby thought, she’s..so damn cute. Ruby knocked on the door, Sapphire then looked and smiled, she hopped off the bed and met the red girl halfway. “Thank you Ruby.” Ruby smiled at that.  
“Your welcome, and I was thinking, how about a movie?”  
“With your T.V.? I think yes.”  
“What movie then? I’m more of a horror person.” Sapphire stiffened at that. She hated horror movies. Sure for halloween, but anything else no. Not only did they scare her easily it just pissed her off when the plot was dumb, and when she would have nightmares after almost every single one she watched. She didn’t want for Ruby to settle for a certain movie just for her though.   
“T-that’s fine.”   
“All right! Sinister it is then!” Ruby turned around to put the movie in with a smile. Shit, Sapphire thought, I haven’t seen this one. Please let this be a shitty movie. Ruby got up and took Sapphires hand, failing to noticed the blue girls blush, and led her to the bed. “We can watch the movie in here and I can sleep in the guest room if you want.”  
“No.”  
“No?”  
“I don’t want to be left alone tonight.”   
“Oh cause this is an unfamiliar place right?”  
“Y-yeah that’s right,” No It’s because I know I’m gonna be cold and scared without you here, Sapphire thought to herself.  
“Alright then, I am going to make some popcorn, make yourself comfortable.” With that Sapphire was alone again and Ruby was downstairs thinking about the blue girl once again. She won’t be like some of those girls who get like super scared when they watch scary movies right? Na na no that doesn’t seem like her. It would be pretty cute tho- AH STOP IT. Why does the one person who has talked to me for the first time in two years have to be this attractive? Ruby suddenly flushed with anger, And who am I to think she would even be attracted to someone like me?  
Upstairs In the red girls room Sapphire was mentally preparing herself. AHHHH WHY. Okay Sapphire okay, look It’s just a movie. Nothing at all to be scared of It’s not real. Oh who am I kidding, the movie isn't even playing and I’m already panicking. She hoped Ruby wouldn't judge her for this stupid fear she has.   
As if on cue Ruby walked back into the room. Although Sapphire didn’t notice, she had her backed turned to the red girl. Ruby took silent steps and was mere inches away from Sapphires ear and whispered, “Hi.” Sapphire jumped and turned around so fast Ruby was shocked her head didn’t spin. Ruby was laughing and Sapphire had the most precious pout on her face. Ruby looked up at said pouting girls face and awed at her, “I’m sorry I had to, oh my god that was great.” Ruby sat on the bed and looked at Sapphire, She had her arms crossed and still had that adorable pout, Ruby almost wanted to take a picture. “Okay okay I’m sorry, hehe, I have popcorn,” Ruby offered, The blue girl put her arms down and looked at Ruby then the popcorn.  
“Popcorn you say,” Sapphire took the chance and slid closer to ruby in a seductive yet comedic way. Ruby laughed and handed her the bowl. She then grabbed the remote and pressed play. Sapphire handed ruby the bowl back and made herself comfortable. Their arms were just about touching. About a quarter of the way through the movie Sapphire had her hand around Ruby’s wrist. She was already shaking as well, Ruby didn’t know what to do, she had never seen someone react to a movie like this. Ruby then realised her earlier thoughts were correct; Sapphire was scared. Ruby grabbed Sapphires hand and whispered, “We don’t have to keep watching. You seem pretty scared.” As if on cue something in the movie made Sapphire jump and put her head on Ruby’s shoulder.   
“We started the movie and I’m gonna finish it.”  
“We don’t have to though.” Ruby said sympathetically.  
“I-I want to though, I should have told you I’m so sorry.”  
“Don’t be sorry, You wanna know something?” Sapphire lifted her head up at the question. Before Ruby could stop herself she whispered: “It’s honestly really cute.” They both were blushing, though neither could tell. Sapphire began to speak but the screaming coming from the movie scared her. She put her head down once again on Ruby’s shoulder.  
“I-If that was cute this must be fucking adorable.” Sapphire mumbled. Ruby couldn’t help but laugh. She let go of Sapphires hand and put her arm around Sapphire, feeling bold she leaned down and whispered to Sapphire.  
“It honestly is.” Sapphire was scared, but she flooded with warmth at the comment. She began to think about the red girl more and more and her heart began to race. The blue girl shyly looked up at Ruby.  
“You don’t think it’s pathetic?”  
“What? Of course not Sapph,” the red girl answered without a second thought, “We all have fears, why would we be ashamed of them?”   
“Do you have fears Ruby?” Sapphire asked taking both their attention away from the movie.  
“Of course.”  
“What are they?” Ruby took a moment to think about her answer.  
“Rejection. From everything and everyone.” Sapphire sat up and looked the red girl in the eyes.  
“What do you mean?” Ruby looked away, she hated talking about herself.  
“I’m not like everyone else and I’m scared to be hated for it.”  
“Kinda like anxiety?”  
“Yeah kinda.” Ruby wouldn’t admit it but she had anxiety that every person she ever talks to hates her. When Sapphire goes home she knows what’s gonna happen, she’ll believe Sapphire had a horrible time and will never want to talk to her again.  
“I’m sorry,” Sapphire was on her knees and hugging Ruby, “I wish you didn’t have to go through stuff like that, but I’m here for you now.”  
“Why do you care so much for someone like me? You just met me, how have you not seen any flaws in me already? Everyone always does.”  
“Because you already showed me your a good person.” Sapphire was looking Ruby in the eyes again. “Because you already showed me you have a caring, beautiful heart.”  
“I wouldn’t say beautiful,” Ruby commented and looked down. Sapphire put a finger on Ruby’s chin and made her look up.  
“Your right,” Sapphire said, leaning in closer to the red girls face, “you should say gorgeous.” Ruby’s heart melted as they both leaned into each other, their lips brushed for a single moment before a soft knock was heard coming from behind Ruby’s door.   
“Ruby?” A small voice said on the other side of the door.  
“Flint?” Ruby whispered, Sapphire rolled off Ruby and The red girl then walked and opened the door. On the other side stood a small boy with grey skin and shiny Black hair and red eyes, the same as Ruby’s.   
“Ruby.” The boy said again raising his arms up, “Up.” Ruby did as asked and picked the boy up.  
“You’re supposed to be with him, why are you here?”   
“He say no.”  
“No to you going there anymore?”  
“No for this week.”   
“Then he just dropped you off here and put you in your room and hoped you would go to sleep, right?” The boy nodded and looked at Sapphire. He then put his arm out in her direction. Ruby looked over at the blue girl and walked over to her. She sat down on the bed and let Flint sit in front of Sapphire.  
“Who?” The black hair boy said. Sapphire looked at Ruby and the red girl nodded while smiling.  
“Sapphire.” The boy sat still for a moment.  
“Safar.” The black haired boy was answered with a giggle and a blush.  
“Can you say sapph?” Flint smiled at the question.  
“Saffy.”   
“Perfect,” both Flint and Sapphire were both giggling.  
“Look at that Flint,” The red girl said all of a sudden, “Now she’s a laughy saffy.” All three were now in a fit of laughter, when they all calmed down, the boy whispered something to Ruby. Ruby then looked at him, nodded, then said, “I agree.”   
Flint looked at Sapphire with a small smile and said, “Goodnight.” Sapphire returned the comment, then Ruby took Flint to bed. Ruby returned to the room with a scowl.  
“Whats wrong?”  
“He asks to see the kid more and drops him off almost every time he has him, that fucking bastard.”  
“Ruby, who?”  
“My dad.”  
“Don’t you ever see him?”  
“No. I don’t want to. And I don’t want to talk about him,” Ruby walked to her dresser and pulled out a shirt and shorts. She then walked out of the room with a mumbled, “I’m going to take a shower.”  
Sapphire was left in the room all alone, with nothing but the thoughts of what just happened.


	4. Breaking the ice

The mildly scalding water running down Ruby’s body wasn’t helping her calm down at all. Thoughts of the man whom she called her father consumed her mind, leaving her in a fit of anger. "My dad. Ew. He doesn't even deserve to be anywhere near this family. That fucking pig." Ruby was always told to respect people, and when her mother began to bring her boyfriend over after her real father’s death, she was asked to refer to him as, "dad," not that she wanted to. Ruby respected and loved her mom, so she would suck it up and do it for her.  
Ruby turned the water off and stood in silence for a good minute or so. She exhaled slowly, she didn’t want her anger to blind her once again like it has so many times. Ruby let guilt take over her anger, she was being cold to Sapphire, She’s being really cold to someone who’s let out almost everything she felt to her. Ruby stepped out of the shower. She managed to tame her curly hair into a ponytail, then put her sports bra on then her cut off, then ended with her shorts.   
She felt like punching a wall, or running until she couldn’t feel her legs anymore. She needed a distraction. Ruby began to register what actually happened before her brother appeared. Her hand went to her stomach, her nerves were starting to take over. That actually happened, Ruby thought, she’s different. But why me? God. She could do so much better. Why would she even care for someone she literally just met? This girl was a mystery to Ruby, which attracted her to the blue girl even more.  
Sapphire was counting each breath she took, trying to distract herself. “I’m embarrassing myself,” She whispered to herself. Sapphire continued her thoughts to herself. Stupid. So stupid. You’ve already pissed her off how many times? Just because you’re so ignorant. Trying to kiss her? What made you think that was a good idea? You just got to know her. Stupid. So-  
“Sapph hey?” The red girls touch surprised Sapphire and she jumped.   
“Ruby!”  
“You okay? You seemed really spaced out.” Ruby finally noticed how flushed the blue girl’s face was.  
“I’m fine,” even Sapphire was surprised how even her voice sounded.  
“Are you sure? You seem kinda uneasy.”   
“I should be asking you if you’re okay.” Ruby paused and looked at Sapphire. “You’ve gotten so upset in such little time. You can’t just keep that all in.”   
“I-I don’t,” Ruby was taken back, she didn’t know what to say, “No one has really cared, so why talk about it?”  
“You have someone who cares now.”  
“You,” Ruby grabbed the blue girl’s hand and inhaled deeply, then exhaled. She owed the girl a lot, time to pay her back, “Are something special.” Ruby couldn’t tell what the slightly taller girl was thinking, the blank exterior was back. Ruby could only assume she was focused on what she was saying. “Do you always befriend and let your feelings out to people you just met?” Ruby was smiling.  
“No.” Sapphire sounded breathless.   
“Ask me anything you want.”  
“What?” Sapphire was taken back.  
“You let almost everything out tonight to me, you hardly know anything about me. Ask me anything you want,” She repeated.  
“Why did you stay?”  
“Why did I stay at the school?”  
“Why did you stay anywhere near this place after all the beatings?”  
“Because I love it here. I was born and raised here, My dad use to take me around the town in his truck and tell me stories about when he was my age. He loved some of the simplest things and since this town is so small and simple he loved it.” Ruby felt the grip from the others hand tighten.  
“That man you were talking about earlier isn't your real dad, correct?”  
“Yeah your right.”  
“I can tell you don’t want to talk about him, so I won’t ask.” Ruby felt a weight lifted off her shoulders, she was so use to people asking and never giving a second thought to how she felt. “But I will ask this.”  
“What is it?”  
“What are your thoughts of me?” Ruby looked up at Sapphire then, not a second passed before she answered.  
“Mysterious.”  
“Mysterious?” Sapphire couldn’t help but giggle. “What else?”  
“Your smart. You can read faces well, and I say mysterious because there’s no other way to put it. You hide under your bangs and it makes it difficult to see what you’re thinking. You hide a lot of things, that movie was a great example,” She earned a playful slap for that comment, “ But I will say I was very surprised with how much you shared to me.”  
“What else do you think I hide?”   
“A lot of things. But what do I know?”  
“Things like what?” The blue girl was slowly inching closer to Ruby, and was whispering.  
“Things you should tell me.” Ruby copied Sapphires movement and volume of voice. Sapphire took a deep breath before she asked her next question.   
“Are you attracted to me?” Ruby’s heart was pounding. She said she would be honest.  
“Yes.” Ruby asked her own question then, “Are you to me?”  
“What attracts you to me?” Sapphire asked completely skipping her answer to Ruby’s question.  
“Your voice.” Ruby Answered, “Clear, even, and you sound sure of everything. You wear girly stuff which looks adorable on you. You care so deeply for stuff that interests you. You’re also just plain beautiful, How could anyone not be attracted to you?” Their noses were barely touching, Sapphire then slowly put her hand on Ruby’s cheek.  
“There’s many reasons.”  
“I don’t think there’s any reason.” Sapphire couldn’t stand it anymore, she pulled Ruby towards her then kissed her deeply. Ruby kissed back and leaned forward, Pushing Sapphire on her back so she was on top of her. Sapphire broke the kiss and looked up at Ruby, she smiled up at her in the most precious way possible. Ruby returned the smile and leaned down to kiss her again. Sapphires hands began roaming around Ruby’s body, she went under the cut off and felt the muscles underneath, and boy, did she enjoy them.  
Ruby broke the kiss once again and grunted. “Shit,” She mumbled.  
“Are you alright?” Sapphire removed her hands quickly from under Ruby’s shirt.  
“Fine, just a bruise.”  
“From Jasper? Let me see it.”  
“Sapph I don’t think that’s necess-” Sapphire silenced Ruby by pushing her up and then on her back,  
“Let me see it.” Sapphire lifted Ruby’s shirt, which hid a nicely toned stomach and a dark purplish bruise on the top of Ruby’s right abdomen. When Sapphire gently brushed her fingers against the area she was answered with a hiss from Ruby.   
“It’s fine.” Ruby began to pull her shirt back down, missing the feel of Sapphires hands on her stomach.  
“You could have bruised ribs Ruby.”  
“If they hurt for more than a week or two i’ll get them looked at.”  
“You won’t.”  
“Maybe, Maybe not.” It was hard for Ruby to hold the conversation, Sapphire was still straddling her.  
“I just want you to be okay.” Sapphire took both of Ruby’s hands into her own. Ruby took her hands back and pushed herself up, still keeping Sapphire in her lap.  
“And I will be.” Ruby gave off a reassuring smile, and took one of Sapphires hands. Sapphire took her free hand and ran it up and down Ruby’s arm, They enjoyed a moment of silence before Sapphire began to speak again.   
“Your muscles drive me insane,” The blue girl mumbled, “You know you’re strong and powerful, you’re confident in your own way. That attracts me to you as well. Your headband, you either keep on your head at all times, or it’s always in your hand. It shows that you keep things that mean the most close to you.” Ruby looked up at the girl in front of her in amazement, never had she ever known someone who noticed so much about her. “That’s my answer to your question. I’ve been attracted to you ever since I talked to you two years ago. The thought of you hating me scared me so much I couldn’t approach you again.”  
Ruby was left dumbfounded, she tried to think of anything to respond with, but couldn’t. It was a good few minutes before she found her words.  
“I’ve never really had anyone to share my feelings with. I’ve never had to worry about anyone because I believed no one cared about me,” Ruby gave a lighthearted laugh before she continued, “Then you come along. I haven’t trusted anyone in over two years and then you start to make me feel things after not even knowing you a full day.” They both laughed, because it was true. Ruby’s smile was pure, she was actually happy, and it was thanks to the girl in her lap.   
“I thinks it’s time to get some sleep.”  
“I agree.” With that, Ruby, while smiling, put both her hands behind her back and laid down. She only opened her eyes when she felt Sapphire get off her and lay into her side. Ruby felt Sapphires head between her shoulder and her chest, then she heard a sigh of content. Ruby put her hand on her stomach and felt Sapphires hand on top of it not even a second after.  
“Goodnight Ruby.”  
“Night Sapphire.”


	5. conflict

The blue girl was up a solid hour before daylight, she couldn’t help it. She was so use to getting up and picking a decent outfit, then figuring out a style for her hair. Sapphire, still in a half state of sleep, began to stretch her stiff limbs but stopped when the body next her began to move. Sapphire kept her limbs still, being careful not to wake the red girl she was laying against. Once she was sure the red girl was comfortable enough to not be woken up, she slowly escaped the others side and swung her legs off the side of the bed and hopped of.   
Sapphire silently tried to find her way to the bathroom which was difficult due to the fact Ruby never informed her were it was. She rounded a corner and looked down to see a small boy standing in the middle of the doorway.  
“Flint,” She whispered and crouched down, “What are you doing up this early?”  
“Saffy,” Flint mumbled, he raised his arms and noticed her confused expression, “Up.”  
“Up?” She remembered when Ruby picked him up after he said the words to the red girl. Sapphire gently picked the boy up and spoke softly. “Were?”  
“Room.”   
“Your room?” The child nodded while playing with Sapphire’s thick hair. She walked past Ruby’s room where the red girl lay, still asleep. The blue girl couldn’t help but pause and watch the curly hair girl. She didn’t realize she was smiling. Sapphire was pulled out of her daze when the child in her arms pulled at her bangs. She began to walk again, the stopped when Flint mumbled the word “Stop.”  
Sapphire walked into the room with light steps. The room, just like Ruby’s, was rather plain, just a few family photos on a desk next to a bed with dark blue sheets. Other than that, nothing, just plain white walls and a television on the opposite wall of the bed.   
Sapphire sat on the bed and let Flint crawl back into his covers. The child looked up at her with dark red eyes that seemed to brighten with his mood. “Thank you.” Flint said smiling.  
“Your welcome,” Sapphire returned the smile, “Go to sleep now, alright?” She was answered with a small nod.  
Sapphire then quietly stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. She turned halfway around before slightly larger red hands covered her mouth and her muffled scream.  
“Hey shh!” Ruby said in a whisper. The taller girl instantly relaxed.  
“What is wrong with you?” Sapphire questioned once the hands on her face were taken off.  
“You weren’t there when I woke up so I went looking for you. And keep your voice down, my mother is sleeping.”  
“Bathroom. Where is it?” Sapphire asked after a moment of silence passed.   
“Door next to my room,” Ruby said then walked her there.  
“Thanks,” Sapphire paused feeling she needed to say more but didn’t, she closed the door behind her when she walked in. The blue girl could not put in words how badly she needed to urinate. As she relieved herself she remembered her mother would be picking her up soon. Sapphire regretted the decision of not taking her phone with her, she gently flushed the toilet and then washed her hands.  
Ruby sat on her bed with her phone in hand and was scrolling through some social media app, for what reason, she didn’t know, she never understood people and their fascination for posting pictures of themselves on such sites. She looked up and nearly flew the device in her hand across the room, a blue beauty, stood not even a foot away from her with the smallest smile on her face. Ruby’s heart warmed at the sight, she took in the thick light blue hair that covered the taller girl’s eyes and cascaded around her shoulders to the middle of her slim back.  
“You’re staring.” Sapphire whispered, Ruby couldn’t help it though. She couldn’t even find her words in that moment. Ruby then flushed with confusion when Sapphire held her hand out, the blue girl noticed and spoke once more, “Your phone, let me see it.”  
Ruby handed her phone over and Sapphire took it quickly and poked at the screen with quick fingers. She handed the phone back with a new contact, “Text me a few hours after I leave, I’m not sure what I’ll be doing.” She said.  
“Yeah alright, you’ll be leaving soon then I guess?” Ruby questioned hoping she didn’t sound to disappointed that she would be leaving.  
“Yeah, my mom said she would pick me up in the morning and that usually means right away in the morning.”  
“Does she need my address?”  
“No.”  
“Then how is she..” Ruby paused and looked at Sapphire then continued, “Gonna find you?” Sapphire sighed before she spoke, she was embarrassed by the truth.  
“Ever since I have had a phone, my mother always makes sure there’s a GPS on it or whatever. She’s one of those super protective mothers, always needs to know where I am.”  
“ I see,” Ruby couldn’t hold back her smile, she was honestly a little grateful for the freedom her mother gave her now. She began to speak again but was interrupted by Sapphires phone. Sapphire was not lying. Just then said girl let out a heavy sigh, she then stumbled to get her phone then, with an annoyed tone, answered it.   
“Hel-”  
“I’m outside.” Sapphire sighed once again, she new once she left the house she would be bombarded with questions, then have to hear the complaining of her mother’s all night shift.   
“I’ll be right out.” Sapphire then clicked end to the call. She then looked at Ruby with a faint smile. “Thank you for everything, I’ll have your clothes back to you on monday, is that alright?”  
“Yeah sapph, that’s fine,” Ruby replied with a happy smile, they both stared at each other in that moment of silence then Sapphire took Ruby’s face in her hands and pressed a light kiss to her forehead.   
“Lead the way out, I’m scared to get lost in your house again.” With a small laugh Ruby nodded her head and stood up and walked Sapphire to the front door.

 

Ruby’s feet walked in beat with the music. It was a slower song, which meant slower steps, not that she minded, she was in a good mood. Sapphire had recommended the song for her, in fact many songs, Sapphire couldn’t cope with the fact that Ruby really didn’t listen to music often. When the curly haired girl told her, her phone was on the verge of breaking from all the texts full of questions to why and never ending question marks. Sapphire had actually called Ruby and spent nearly two hours explaining how music can completely describe who a person is, how it can let so much emotion out in such little time, how different types of genres give different types of emotion.   
Ruby was left with a page of songs to listen to at the end of that conversation, not that she cared, she loved hearing Sapphires voice. So even and clear, and intelligent sounding. Ruby honestly felt bad for the other girl, having to hear her voice in return, to Ruby, her voice sounded like an angry high-pitched smoker, but she never thought much about it after she read an article about how people hear their voices lower than they actually are.   
With Ruby deep in thought and the melody of the music controlling her step, she failed to noticed the much taller teen behind her. Within seconds Ruby’s head was grabbed by a much larger hand and thrown to the ground. Ruby’s head cracked against the sidewalk and left her in a heavy daze, she felt the headphones get ripped out of her ears, and fists rolled in the front of her shirt. She was face to face with Jasper, still in her daze and having a bump growing fast on the back of her head, she didn’t hear anything Jasper had said to her.  
“Wha-?”  
“Didn’t you hear me you little asshole?” Her anger was almost oozing out of her, her hair was all over and in a horrid frizz. “You made me look like a fucking idiot!”  
“Well that’s because you are,” Ruby replied with the smart comment once she could focus well enough to see Jasper clearly.   
“Don’t keep talking that bullshit!”  
“We were on school ground you dipshit!” Jasper lightened her gripp taking in what Ruby said. Ruby reached her breaking point again, she took her chance and took hold of Jaspers shirt and headbutted her with all the force she could bring.   
The bigger girl dropped Ruby and brought her hand to her face. Ruby knew for a fact she would regret that decision later with the pain that was going on in her head. But one look at Jaspers crooked and bleeding nose made the pain fade for a single moment.  
“That’s it you little runt!” Jasper pulled out a knife and came at Ruby fast. Ruby put her hands out in front of her to try to seem less threatening and couldn’t move out of the way quick enough when Jasper came at her. That move resulted in Ruby getting a swift deep gash from the knife on her left palm. Ruby fell to her knees in pain. She fell forward again when she was hit in the head with the blunt handle of the knife.   
The voices seemed muffled and quiet when Ruby was on the ground, just mixtures of “Oh my god!” and “Holy shit!” is what she heard. She prayed that one of them had the common sense to call the police.  
The connection of the front end of Jaspers shoe and Ruby’s stomach resulted in Ruby getting the wind knocked out of her and her getting shoved onto her back.  
“RUBY!” The call of her name was faint but she heard it. She heard the sirens too.   
“Shit.” She heard Jasper mumble. Ruby’s vision was hazy, she was losing focus on realty.   
“RUBY!” She heard the sobbing scream and could guess who it was. It was too much. She couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore, everything faded into darkness.


	6. New faces

The picture Ruby sent her of the sidewalk made Sapphire walk faster. She chose to walk to school today, trying to understand what Ruby liked about the frigid air and, what seemed like to Sapphire, a slow way to get anywhere. She remembered Ruby’s words when she read the text messages.   
Ruby: Even though I have a license I prefer walking.   
Sapphire: Why? Why walk when you have a car to get you there faster?  
Ruby: Walking clears my head, I suppose when I’m driving there’s so much to focus on.   
Even Ruby couldn’t explain it beyond that, or maybe she didn’t want to. Sapphire accepted what Ruby had told her and said she would try to understand. It was after that conversation when Sapphire had asked Ruby about music. She did not get any answer she expected.   
Ruby didn’t listen to music. It was so plain and simple but Sapphire refused to believe such a thing. Sapphire knew she wouldn’t be the person she was today without music. There was just so much music gave that she wanted Ruby to understand. That’s the reason why Ruby now has about a page full of songs to listen to, even with the red girl’s protests, Sapphire knew she would write them down.   
The school was a block away now, Huh, Sapphire thought, that took less time than I thought it would. Sapphire looked down at what she was wearing, A knee length navy blue skirt with black tights and black boots. With it she wore a blouse the same color as her skirt, It was covered by her thick yet dressy coat, the only decent looking one she owned. Her hair was down with a black hairband right behind her bangs. Her mind wandered to what Ruby would think about it. Her mind wandered to what Ruby thought of her.   
She kissed her. So Ruby had to have known how she made Sapphire feel right? In truth she found the girl with the more muscular build and curly hair very attractive. For the first time she believed someone who didn’t just want her for sex found her attractive. The blue girl paused on the sidewalk, the scene playing out a block in front of her eyes shoved her out of her thoughts.   
Her vision focused on Curly black hair and red skin, her heart began to pound. The red girl fell to her knees, clutching her hand in pain. Sapphire began to move to where the other girl was at a quick pace. When she saw Jasper hit Ruby with a knife she dropped her backpack and ran. She ran and saw Jasper kick the downed girl.  
“RUBY!” She screamed. The crowd growing around the two looked at Sapphire, as did Jasper. Her tears were falling, she couldn’t stop them, panic was setting in. “RUBY!” She sobbed. By the time Sapphire got to Ruby, Jasper had fled. Sapphire knelt and touched Ruby’s face and grabbed her hand. She didn’t want to move Ruby in fear of her getting hurt worse.   
The sound of the sirens never got to Sapphire, nothing was registering. She was numb. She didn’t even realize she was mumbling Ruby’s name over and over.   
“Maim. Maim? I have to ask you to move away from this girl now,” the policeman put his arm between Sapphire and Ruby and gently urged Sapphire back. Sapphire did as she was told, she moved away and watched as they checked Ruby’s wounds and carefully put her on a stretcher.  
“Does anyone know what happened?” One of the paramedics asked.  
“Jasper cut her hand!” One of the few kids who stayed commented.  
“Jasper also hit her in the head a few times and kicked her stomach.” Sapphire said barely loud enough for the man to hear. She knew she had only seen the end of it, but Sapphire knew how Jasper was. She’s seen previous fights involving the two.  
Ruby was taken away and driven to the hospital, and Sapphire, who was sitting on the sidewalk in defeat after arguing with the paramedic about going with the curly haired teen in the ambulance, was in tears. She let her thoughts get the best of her. It’s all my fault. Oh god. It's all my fault. The words swam around her head like a whirlpool, for how long, she didn’t know.   
It was dark by the time her mother had found her. She must have wondered around half the neighborhood in a matter of a few hours, oblivious to anything but her thoughts. Her mouth was parted, bangs still in her eyes, tear stains along her face.  
“Sapphire.” Her mother gave her a stern warning from inside the car. Sapphire stopped, and was pulled out of her thoughts, she looked right at her mom. “Oh my god.” Her mother’s tone had changed drastically, from stern to concerned. The woman stepped out of the car and went to her daughter and grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into her arms.  
“Mom,” Sapphire was trying to keep herself from sobbing, “She’s hurt because of me again!” She let her heart out, she sobbed as her mother rubbed her back and tried to sooth her, the school had called and told her everything that happened. How the blue girl left even before teachers got there. Sapphire was overwhelmed with her emotions, she didn’t know what to do anymore.   
She was in the car and driving home before she even registered where she was, but she had her mind made up, she wanted to be there for Ruby.   
“Mom drop me off at the hospital,” Sapphire spoke after a long silence.  
“Excuse me?”  
“The hospital.”  
“You have had a long day dear. Do you really think you’re up for all that?”  
“Ruby wasn’t up for getting put in the hospital today, but look what happened.”   
“Sapphire.”  
“Please, just drop me off. I need to see if she’s okay,” Sapphire pleaded.  
Without another word her mother turned around. The older woman knew her daughter wouldn’t give up, there’s no point in arguing when you know you won’t win. Sapphire had looked at her mother surprised, but said nothing.   
“You have your phone, correct?”  
“Yes I do.”  
“Alright,” Her mother sighed, “Just text me when you want to go home. I’m sure that probably won’t be until the morning.”  
“You’re probably right.”   
“Just be careful Sapphire, promise me?”   
“Yes mother, I promise,” Sapphire assured her mother. She heard her mother sigh once again before she got out of the blue vehicle, “Don’t worry, I’m gonna be in the hospital, what could go wrong?” Her mother frowned at her but said nothing at the question.   
“I’ll see you later dear, I love you,”  
“Love you too mom,” With that Sapphire watched as her mother drove off, She turned on heel then and walked through the automatic sliding doors. Sapphire looked around the waiting room, it was small with two people sleeping in the chairs, also an uncomfortable silence filled the open space. A woman with a short haircut, that was dyed blue, and dark skin and thin figure looked up at Sapphire then.  
“What ‘ya need?” The woman asked, Sapphire noticed the slight annoyance in her voice, her shift must be close to being over.  
“There’s a girl who was just taken in her today I believe, Her name is Ruby Wells. Is she still here?”  
“Let me check for you,” The woman spoke to her computer screen, “Yeah, Ruby Wells, here we go. Room 304.”  
“Thank you so much,” Sapphire gave a faint smile at the woman.  
“Your welcome hun, it’s on the second floor, take the elevator then take a right.”  
“Again thank you so much,” Sapphire said as she turned to make her way to the elevator. The thick doors opened and she stepped inside the small space. She pressed the button with a two next to it and then steadied herself as the elevator began to move up. The doors slowly opened again and she stepped out and started walking through the right hallway. She scanned passed every room until her sight landed on room 304. The door was open, Sapphires breathing quickened.  
Her usually messy and curly hair was even more messy. The red ribbon she usually wore was replaced with bandages. Her usually soft and vibrant red skin was pale, and her face was a mask of sleep, peaceful and soft. Sapphire sat in a chair next to Ruby’s bed, and gently grasped the others hand.   
“Ruby,” the blue girl mumbled quietly, “god this is all my fault, i’m sorry.”   
“Your fault?” The voice came out of nowhere and startled the blue girl, she ripped her hand from the unresponsive girl and looked up. Across the room stood a broad shouldered woman with Ruby’s features and hair that was pulled back into what some would consider to be a ponytail, but the curls made it look like a bun. She was almost a foot taller than Ruby and was in jeans and a t-shirt and running shoes. A small smile was plastered on the woman’s face, “Surely you can’t be the one who did this to her.”  
“No no no, Jasper did this.” Sapphire was nervous, the woman who appeared to be Ruby’s mother was intimidating.  
“Again,” The woman sighed, and pulled up a chair on the opposite side of Sapphire and sat down, “She’s always hiding it, and well, this time she can’t,” She looked at Sapphire then. Still smiling, she spoke again, “So who are you then?”  
“I’m Sapphire, um, Sapphire brooks,”  
“You’re the girl flint told me about!” The woman’s eyes widened in remembrance, “You’re the laughy Saffy he’s been talking about.”  
“Flint told you?” Sapphire was blushing, she never thought the child would talk about her.  
“Of course he did, I woke up the friday morning you were at my house and he walked in and was talking about a girl with blue hair that covered her eyes and blue skin and pretty face, ‘Ruby’s friend is so nice,’ he would say to me, ‘She was a laughy Saffy’ and then he would laugh,” the woman’s smile refused to leave, “I’ve never heard him talk so much at once.”  
“He’s adorable,” Sapphire commented returning a smile to the woman.  
“My name is Tracy,” She held her hand out across Ruby.  
“It’s so nice to meet you,”  
“It’s nice to meet the person who put a smile on my daughter’s face, I haven’t seen her that happy in years.”  
“R-really?” Sapphire couldn’t hide her surprise, “That long?”  
“Oh yes. She would just stay in her room, wouldn’t eat, I didn’t know who my daughter was.”  
“Oh no. No.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“It’s.....It’s my fault.”  
“What? No It’s...thats Jasper’s fault.”  
“But I’m what set Jasper off, I spoke to Ruby and Jasper beat her so I wouldn’t do it again. She just never stopped,” The guilt Sapphire felt was growing, refusing any tactic to help the girl calm down.  
“Oh my lord.”  
“I know, I know,” Sapphire stood up and began to walk towards the door, “Look I’ll just leave, I’ve caused enough trouble for her, and you, I’m so sor-”  
“Stop! Please!” Sapphire felt a pair of hands on her wrist, stopping her, “ Dear please just listen to me.”  
“Okay,” She whispered.  
“You make her happy hun, don’t you see that? All that crap, all this crap is that girl’s fault, that Jasper, it’s not yours. You talked to someone, that’s not a crime!”  
“I make her happy?”  
“Oh yes. I’m pretty sure she’d want nothing more than to see you when she wakes.”  
“Really?” Sapphire smiled, she needed this, the reassurance this woman gave, she needed it. Sapphire was pulled back towards Ruby, and she walked and sat down in her chair, as did Ruby’s mother.   
“So tell me,” The curly haired woman began, “How come I didn’t meet you sooner?”


	7. open eyes

The two women talked for hours. Neither remembered who fell asleep first, not that it really even mattered. Flecks of light seeped through the window blinds and weaved through Sapphire’s bangs, making her blue hair glow. The girl groaned with annoyance at the light, and moved her head from its strained position which only resulted in her body falling from the chair.  
As she lay on the ground already in defeat of the morning, she huffed against the cold tiled floor when she realised she wasn’t in her room. She was in full understanding that she was in the hospital and Ruby was in the bed above her.   
She somehow gracefully got to her feet and noticed the absence of Ruby’s mother, and a note in her place. Her feet moved in silence as she walked around the bed, she grasped the folded sheet with grace and carefully opened it.   
If Ruby wakes up and i’m not there, tell her I was please. Be careful if she does wake up though, the doctor said she may not remember much due to all the injuries to her head. I’ll be back soon.  
Tracy  
The handwriting was scribbled and hurried, her mother must have left in a hurry. Nothing stopped the fear flooded through Sapphire, She might not remember? She thought. She absentmindedly put her hand on Ruby’s. “Oh Ruby.” She whispered, “This all happened too fast didn’t it? God this wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for me.”  
She felt the hand under hers stiffen, her body had froze and she dreaded looking up. Sapphire refused to let her fear take over and in that moment, she slowly pulled her head up, only to gaze upon long lashes of closed eyes. She was both relieved and disappointed.   
The vibrations in her pocket made the petite girl jump when she felt it. Her hand moved away from its place atop of Ruby’s to grab the device in Sapphires pocket. The bright screen glowed and showed the caller ID of her mother. Sapphire paused, actually thinking of not answering it but cleared the thought and pressed answer.  
“Hello,”  
“Sapphire, do you want to be picked up?”  
“No,” Her tone was more solid than she realised,  
“Are you sure? There’s been so much that’s happened in so little time...”  
“I’m sure, besides, I don’t want her to be alone.”  
“Her parents aren’t there?”  
“Her mom stepped out, for how long, I don’t know,” she heard a long sigh on the other end of the phone.  
“Just call me when you need me.”  
“I will,”  
“Alright Sapphire bye,”  
“Bye mom,” Sapphires finger hit the end button faster than she realised. She stood still for a long moment, she yearned to hear Ruby’s voice, the high pitched chuckle of laughter that seemed to make everything brighter. Her gaze shifted to scan over the red girls left palm, the bandages around it needed to be changed probably. Her hand clenched the red girl’s right hand, in hopes of some sort of reaction, a returned squeeze, a flutter of eyelids, Sapphire didn’t know she just wanted the girl next to her to be awake.   
“God dammit,” Sapphire cursed, something very rare, “I’m sorry Ruby, I say it and say it over and over but I don’t know what else to say.” She didn’t notice the deep breath From the girl in front of her. Her thoughts took over and she was stuck in a cloud that consumed her. She nearly missed the squeeze returned to her hand. Sapphire’s vision focused and traveled to the red girl’s face, she was met with a stare like she had never seen before from the girl in front of her.  
Red eyes met her gaze and they were full of fire. The red girl gazed upon her surroundings and, with a furrowed brow, looked back at the girl.   
“What is this?” Her voice sounded like she hadn’t had water in weeks. Ruby must have heard herself and automatically cleared her throat. The red girls fiery gaze looked down at their hands and made a move to pull her arm back. Sapphire felt her arm snap back swiftly.  
“You were in a fight,” Sapphire’s voice regained her strong, even, cold tone.   
“Fight huh?” Ruby looked down with her brow still furrowed, “So Jasper must of did this to me then, right?”   
“Right,”  
“I can’t remember fighting,” Ruby mumbled, she looked at Sapphire then, her look showed she was confused and wanted an answer.  
“Head trauma, your were hit in the head with the handle of the knife, and your head collided with the ground.”  
“Explains the headache,” Sapphire saw a hint of a smile, and her fear began to fade. “The knife explains the slash on my hand then.”  
“Right.”  
“I remember seeing you,” Ruby said, she took the blue haired girl off guard.  
“You do?”   
“I don’t recall the conversation. But I remember you.”   
“By the road along the creek?”  
“Yeah. Yeah that sounds right,” The red girl mumbled and looked away. Sapphire was sure her face hadn’t shown how her heart had sunk. How the knowledge she now had of Ruby not remembering her had nearly made her fall apart.   
“I....” Sapphire began, “I’m going to get something to drink.” She had to leave the room, had to get away from what was going on. Her small feet gave a soft sound as the bottom of her shoe hit the ground, she made her way to the elevator and found she had a cloud of numbness surround her. The elevator had gotten to the first floor and she walked through the lobby and sat down by the chairs closest to the water fountain.   
Without warning tears flooded her eyes, she brought her hands up and buried her face into them.


End file.
